newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitty Krew
The Kitty Krew is a crew on Newgrounds mostly known for spam and short simple movies and conflict with other crews. They nevertheless have hundreds of movies through judgment, usually with the marker KK in square brackets before the title of the movie. Their large collection of Turd of the Week and Underdog awards, along with 2 Daily 5th's have ensured that they have had quite a bit of Front Page exposure. The Kitty Krew use a number of different intros including the Yellowcat picture. History The Kitty Krew was formed July 17, 2006 by BigFuzzyKitten, Seel and Lasse. They started out by submitting short submissions and snowballed quickly so that the Kitty Krew mark was appearing daily in 2006. It was around this time Hulaloo joined KK who made quality movies, but they don't count for KK's awards because they are not official Kitty Krew movies. They created their own website and despite immediately getting into rivalry with other groups, seemed set to stay. Arguments, including accusations of hacking each other's sites, were rife on the BBS, however the Kitty Krew drifted apart for a while, appeared to have vanished from Newgrounds. In the May of 2010, however, many new movies began to appear under the Kitty Krew banner. On May 9, the Kitty Krew profile was relabeled the official account, and made its first news post in about three years, announcing that the crew was still going strong. So far the site has been re-done or one or two more videos but they seem pretty inactive. Conflict http://kittykrew.newgrounds.com/news/post/469636The Kitty Krew has been in a number of conflicts both "civil wars"- conflicts within the crew and conflicts with other crews. Here The official KK account says they are in the middle of their 8th Civil War. There have also been 4 "Wars" involving the KK and other crews. These Wars are: war with the CittenCatapult s, a copy of the KK, until they had a big war with spam and eventually led to them hacking and deleting their leader. They've also had simlar wars with Star Syndicate, Socom Squad, and Uzi Union. These four "Wars" took place the first in late 2006 when they nearly disbanded, a second time in 2007 when someone hacked some important members for a period of time. The third was before Halloween 2009 and they had disbanded and Tom even commented on their RIP Page they left for Newgrounds to see. He said he was sad to see them go but for once it wasn't so much the fighting. It was because BFK had decided to leave Newgrounds. The site had been hacked also (supposedly by Star Syndicate) and many users got their accounts permanently deleted. Some users decided to leave as they could not get back onto the site therefore not being allowed in the Kitty Krew. Kitty Krew Civil War IV In late April 2010 they came back together rebuilding the site but those users that had left decided it was best to not return to the crew even though their account was usable again. Since September 2010 they've been having another fight over the new leader even after the April 2010 KK President Elections. As of late 2010, Wikigrounds is informed by the KK account that Lasse is the current leader. He designed the mod system for the KK's new website and is therefore the master admin, which gives him control of the forum, regardless of elections. The dispute is still currently going on and many users have their own opinion of why it started. Some say because at one point SAK and Seel kicked Chewy and WackyAnimation out of the Crew therefore destroying order in the Krew. Some say because Fatal Fantasy was hacked and deleted although most likely by Star Syndicate. Some say because it's a fight over who's the leader. Lastly, some believe it was because BigFuzzyKitten left. Main Members BigFuzzyKitten, Seel and Lasse were the co-founders of the crew. BFK's Userpage Lasse's Userpage Seel's Userpage Further members include: SAK KGB Mike Groovykitty Full List Of Members Kitty Krew Awards Free Hentai Sexy Hot Tom: Turd of the Week - 09/25/2006. This was the Kitty Krew's first ever award. Catnip 7: Love: Turd of the Week - 10/11/2006. The Kitty Krew didn't expect this to win turd, due to the relatively decent quality, but Newgrounds voters at the time were voting very low on Kitty Krew submissions, presumably either because they felt spite towards the crew or because they assumed without looking that the movies would be poor. Hej Kanin: Underdog of the Week - 10/25/2006. This was the Kitty Krew's first ever Underdog of the Week. It mainly featured the Kitty Krew members attacking the Uzi Union and claiming they were the better crew. undress a hentai slut: Turd of the Week – 01/24/2007. This flash was special to BigFuzzyKitten. He submitted it before he created the Kitty Krew and it got blammed. Months later when he created the Kitty Krew, he resubmitted it and it passed. Digimon Lesbians: Turd of the Week – 01/31/2007. This was SAK's parody of the show Digimon. The flash starts out official looking, but it turns into a bunch of tweens and screaming noises. Valentine's Day Collab: Turd of the Week – 02/21/2007. This flash features 3 Valentine's parody flashes made by BFK, Kenny and SAK. Tom chose to put this on the Front Page, which resulted in this winning Turd. It is featured in the Valentines Day 2007 Collection. catchy title: Turd of the Week – 02/28/2007. A simple flash by BFK featuring 50 cent, a popular musician. BLT HENTAI DRESSUP 3: Turd of the Week – 03/07/2007. Another flash by BFK where you get to dress up a toaster who was a big penis. Pico 2: Underdog of the Week – 03/21/2007. BFK submitted this when Newgrounds was looking forward to the release of Pico 2. It was actually a movie about the Powerpuff Girls. totw: Turd of the Week – 04/18/2007. A flash featuring black people. The Fag 15: Turd of the Week – 06/13/2007. This series was created by Charcoal125. This was supposed to be the last episode of the series, so he was happy when this won turd of the week. Spongebob Scat Fest!: Underdog of the Week – 06/20/2007. This features Spongebob and Patrick showering in human waste. Spongebob Erection HENTAI: Turd of the Week – 08/15/2007. Another flash by BFK featuring Spongebob Hentai. Hentai Lesbian Pussy Lick: Turd of the Week – 09/05/2007. A fun flash that tricked people into thinking it was lesbian hentai. Instead of lesbian hentai, this flash is a slow intro and a yellow cat with a SP audio clip. Tom Fulp Kills Kitty Krew: Underdog of the Week – 10/03/2007. This was when Tom Fulp allegedly accidentally deleted 100+ KK submissions. spongebob n hitler hentai: Underdog of the Week – 03/26/2008. A collab that won Underdog. Featuring both Hitler and spongebob hentai. Optimize your Flash: Daily 5th Place – 04/07/2008. The Kitty Krew's first Daily award! Made by 321. This flash shows you how to do some neat things on flash. A Microsoft Carol: Daily 5th Place – 07/05/2008. Another Daily award, this time gotten by BFK. Guess Who's back!!: Underdog of the Week – 07/28/2009. A collab by the Kitty Krew members. The Kitty Krew returned after a long hiatus and wanted to show Newgrounds that they are back and active. Super BFK Music Video: Underdog of the Week – 06/16/2010. A music video starring Big Fuzzy Kitten. don't zero this ASSHOLE Underdog of the Week – 06/23/2010. Cute animals are shown in a gallery style with smooth jazz playing. Feeling change though when the last frame shows a inverted, flashing picture of an animated toad shows and the extremely loud song "RapeFuckFuckFuckFuck" by Charcoal125 plays. Rape Bart&Lisa RAPE= Turd of the Week – 06/23/2010. A strange video of simpsons characters badly ripped from the popular internet video Bart The General and some bizarre music from the audio portal. The video ends with Marge and Toadfish looking at each other and "Bert" at the top of the frame with his head cut off, with the word "door" inexplicably plastered at the bottom right corner. robot day SUCKS!!!!!! Turd of the week – 07/10/2010 This Is Not Hentai: Turd of the Week – 08/25/2010. A short excript from the Anal Cunt song "Stealing Seth's Ideas" the New Book by Jon Chang is animated and followed by a chart depicting the tradeoff between quality humor and quality animation on Newgrounds. Although a group of KK members and NG users who came together to make this Game claimed to get a daily 5th for the game it never appeared on the games page and it was unlikely as it was terrible. BigFuzzyKitten- Confusion of leadership Although many of the earlier flashes featured BigFuzzyKitten, he was always intended as a mascot, not the leader. The owner of the Kitty Krew account was Kes. Though BigFuzzyKitten was seen by many as the Kitty Krew's main account, the Krew intended the Kitty Krew account to remain the key account, so as Kes started drifting from the site it became an issue to keep everything controlled under one account. As a result, the account KittyKrew became a shared account between the Kitty Krew's admins. The confusion of leadership actually caused the Krew to disband once in 2009, and again early 2010. Kitty Krew Portrayed in Movies and Games The Krew have been portrayed in a number of movies, most notably in House of 1000 Cats, winner of Pico Day 2008 and the popular Newgrounds game, Portal Defenders . Also Stop the Kittens in 2010. Links *Kitty Krew official site *The KK's temporary forum *The Kitty Krew- Rabbitkitty's temporary site from Feb 2010 *Kitty Seckings Collab Category:Kitty Krew Category:Crews Category:Flash Crew Category:Editor's Choice